Worlds Collide
by Fluffah
Summary: Betrayus gets more than he bargained for when a portal is opened and two Pokemon end up running loose in the Netherworld. Takes place before the first episode of the series so no Pac people in this fic. Just ghosts and two Pokemon Mystery Dungeon OCs. At least for the moment.
1. Introduction

"Princess! Come back here this instant! You have yet to be excused from your duties!" A squeaky voice called out through the forest between winded breaths but it was a futile effort. His quarry had all ready taken off deep into the woods and his legs were too short and stubby giving him no hope in catching up to her anytime soon. She surely had to be out of earshot by now too. Great.

The round pink creature sighed and made use of the nearby unoccupied shade of a tall tree to rest under and regain some of the energy he had lost. Bright large eyes squinted up at the expansive sky as ominous gray clouds rolled in over the kingdom bringing with them the unspoken promise of a lightning storm.

"Well now I know why she was in such a hurry at least...Though it's still no excuse for running me ragged!" The fairy being complained to himself only to be answered by a loud clap of thunder.

"Ack! I mean she can stay gone however much she likes as long as she comes home safely. I just don't want to get in trouble because of her again! It's getting old!"

/ / / / /

Rustling through the bushes the run away beamed as her sensitive ears twitched with the sound of running water. She quickly brushed herself off and picked the few twigs and leaves out of her rusty orange and cream colored fur before continuing on over to the water's edge. The stream here was so gentle you could easily see your reflection like a mirror and bathe in the crystal clear waters without worry. Though that is not what she had wandered out all this way for. This stream was a special meeting place.

"Pearl! Hey Peaaaarl. Are you in there?" She greeted in a sing song voice as a chocolate tipped paw slapped the surface of the water insistently creating ripples. An excited smile broke across her face as the message was received in almost an instant. A shape began to materialize out of the depths into a form she was all too familiar with. Her expression was one of delight as her dear friend breached the surface with a kind smile.

"Hello again, Eclair. You ditched your tutor just now to come here, didn't you?" The water being's voice spoke softly as she walked out onto the river bank to meet with her companion face to face.

"Maaaybe. But hey, I have a valid excuse! Check out the weather! Wild, isn't it?" Eclair explained and gazed up into the heavens admiring the bright flash of lightning streaking across the sky.

Pearl fell silent in contemplation as she watched the brilliant display play out before them. Taking in the sights, sounds, and energies to read like a book. Lightning storms were a normal part of existence for the inhabitants of this world but this one in particular seemed different somehow. The charge in the air felt unusually negative causing a shudder to run down the dark blue ridge of her back all the way to the tip of her flukes. She opened her mouth to speak but the words were swallowed in a stunned yelp as lightning struck the ground between them creating a swirling vortex.

"What the hell is that?!" Eclair screamed in fear and scrambled instinctively for something to grab as the portal began to suck the pair in to the darkness.

"It appears we are being summoned. To where or whom I do not know." The water elemental calmly replied knowing full well how useless panic would be in this or any situation. "Keep calm, friend. I have a feeling we will be just fine."

"You're saying that to make me feel better no matter if it's the truth or not! Besides it's oh so easy to remain cool, calm, and collected when this is normal for you. Well it isn't for me and I'm freaking out!" Eclair retorted and curled into a ball as they continued to fall through the vortex. Looking down she could see a bright white light coming into view.

Pearl noticed this and offered an explanation. "The light at the end of the tunnel. That's our exit point. Keep close to me, there is no telling what may be waiting for us on the other side..."

Eclair nodded and took her partner's words into consideration as the light drew ever closer. She prepared herself to attack if need be her muscles twitching with building electrical charge.

"Here it comes!" A strangely accented male voice chimed from the other end of the interdimensional portal ecstatically as it dragged in the reluctant occupants with a cloud of smoke as the machine he was operating started to fail. He hovered in the air patiently as the two beings his device sucked in became visible. He adjusted his eyeglasses as he strove to get a better look. He had never seen anything like this before. One was a shapely orange and cream colored rodent creature with a curly tuft of hair and a long lightning bolt shaped tail. The other was even more peculiar! A mostly blue quadrupedal chimaera of various species of animals such as fish, canine and dolphin.

"P-Pearl? Where are we?" The orange one broke the silence first as she coughed out the smoke.

"You're in ze Netherworld and I am ze brilliant genius whose invention summoned you here." The same voice the pair had heard before coming into this dimension broke in again. Revealing the owner to be a light blue apparition and promped a terrified scream from Eclair as her sunny yellow cheeks crackled with electricity to let loose a powerful burst of energy directly onto her target.

"Eclair! Control yourself. We do not know this being's intentions yet so how can you attack so indiscriminately?"

"It was a ghost, Pearl. Ghost as in dead! All I did was buy us time to figure things out."

"Or you bought us a ticket straight into this universe's equivalent of a prison cell!"

"Did you have a better plan in mind?" Eclair shot back in annoyance.

"...No but it's not a good idea to shoot first and ask questions later."

"Ughh..." The ghost moaned in pain writhing on the obsidian stone floor. "Zat...hurt." He could only watch in his paralyzed state as the two creatures debated a moment before slipping away from his laboratory and into the unknown.

Outside the two female beings found that they were definitely not in their home world anymore. A dreary landscape unfolded before them as a place of heat and darkness. There were rivers of molten magma here instead of water and the charming kingdom the two knew so well had been replaced by a jagged foreboding castle not too far from where they were standing.

"I don't like this place, Pearl. It reminds me of the bad place my parents would tell me stories of to make me behave."

"It is quite unpleasant. Nothing I am unable to fix though." Pearl replied with a smile as she got to work on improving the quality of their environment starting with the temperature and quality of the air. Unleashing an intense beam of frost on the nearby rocks and lava streams only to alert a horde of furious spirits.

"So much for not getting into any fights, huh?" The Raichu taunted her friend and rushed into the fray head on setting up her defenses with a Double Team creating multiple decoys of herself for the opponents to target instead of her. It worked like a charm. The ghosts were too confused and angry to care whether they were fighting a copy or the real thing.

Pearl remained still and focused her mind blocking out all outside interruptions. In her mind's eye she started to visualize rain clouds and a heavy down pour even the sound and smell of falling rain drops was sent into their surroundings. Sea green eyes opened up wide as the three fins on her head vibrated with intention. The clouds she had imagined condensed out of the gases present in the atmosphere and created rain. Her job done for now the Vaporeon withdrew from the battle to melt into a puddle. She did not want to risk the chance of an accidental electric shock hitting her physical body.

"Thanks for the Rain Dance! Now to put these guys out of commission!" Eclair exclaimed and released even more energy in the form of a Discharge attack. The drenched ghosts making the chained lightning twice as powerful. The angered spirits dropped to the ground with howls of agony while the weaker ones retreated back into the shadows unwilling to face the same fate.

Unbeknownst to the new arrivals however their activities were far from unnoticed or over. High up on a close by rock wall a hidden camera in the form of a slug was recording everything to be sent into a live feed directly to its master's big screen.

In the throne room of the same castle the other worldly beings had noticed just moments ago sat a sinister white spirit who was so shocked by what he was seeing his jaw had almost literally dropped to the floor in disbelief. Even the food he had been greedily scarfing down was left untouched and grew cold. He had forgotten all about it until his servant returned to check back in on him.

"Um, sir? Is something the matter?" The inquiry from the violet ghost was not one of genuine concern but curiosity. It was unlike his master to just stare at the television like this.

"Don't be a fool! Nothing's the matter! But I do want someone to bring these two intruders to me immediately!" The white entity whined like a child about to have a temper tantrum and clenched his metal claws before barking orders at four young ghosts, colored pink, blue, red, and orange. "You four bring me these...these...things! Or ELSE!"

The young souls flinched as their master assigned them a task they were not exactly up to. "Yes, Lord Betrayus."


	2. Running through Hell

A/N: So I have a few readers now, excellent! I know a lot of crossovers are terrible but I have a few ideas on how to tie these two worlds together and have it make sense. I'd elaborate but it would be no fun to give the plot away when there's a story to be told. That said enjoy reading and please leave a review. Even if you don't like this fic constructive criticism and comments of any kind are welcome.

P.S. I changed one of the character's names a little because I refuse to indulge the toilet humor aspect of PMatGA. :I

Tensions were so high that it seemed like hours had passed before a word was uttered among the four siblings. The young spirits drifted through the dark wasteland silently until it came to a point where the shock of what they had just witnessed wore off and became increasingly awkward. Too awkward for the blue ghost of the group.

"Are we really not going to discuss what's going on right now?!" Inky tore through the silence defiantly.

"Discuss what, dude?" The red spirit answered in irritation.

"Uhh, I don't know. How about the fact that Lord Betrayus just sent us unarmed to capture two dangerous monsters? Does that ring a bell, Blinky? Does it?!" Inky shouted as he grabbed his brother and shook him like a ragdoll prompting a shove in return from his younger sibling.

"Well what do you want me to do?! Come up with some intricate fool proof plan? Because I don't have one!"

"Guys please, calm down. I don't like it when you argue." The orange one added timidly.

The only sister and the pink soul of the group nodded in agreement with her older brother. "Clyde's right. Our bickering won't solve anything. Besides we're almost there so be quiet! We still have the element of surprise."

Her brothers took her piece of advice and kept silent. As the argument disapated the four were now aware that they had wandered into the very pit of the Netherworld. The magma bubbled away in the pools below creating a sweltering heat that was as unbearable to the dead as any living being. It would be a wonder if the two creatures they had been sent to retrieve were still alive by the time they got there. Their errand would be pointless if they had to bring back two more ghosts for their master since they would have no choice but to obey him. Strangely the air seemed to become cooler and far more pleasant the closer they came to their destination. Though they lacked the lungs to breathe naturally the four young souls sighed in relief at the readjusted atmosphere.

"Is it just me or is the weather oddly nice today?" Clyde commented absentmindedly feeling so content with the fresh air. Pinky opened her mouth to reply when a giggle broke out from below startling all four of the spirits. There went their only chance at an ambush.

"It's not just you at all. It's me." Pearl answered, staring straight up at the ghosts hovering high above. The Vaporeon's friendly greeting was welcoming and made them feel as though they had been well acquainted despite having only just met.

"The fish dog talks?!" Inky blurted out in bewilderment as he pointed down at the water being.

"And it could hear us from up here?" Blinky asked no one in particular before leading the rest of his party down to ground level to meet with the two otherworldly creatures.

"Duh, of course she can. So can I! What kind of messed up universe is this where non humans don't normally speak?" Eclair's voice was laced with sarcasm as she eyed the four ghosts now floating around her warily. The Raichu's ears perked up and her tail swished through the air in warning as she collected extra electricity in case another fight broke out.

Pearl recognized this stance and placed a slim wet paw on her friend's shoulder in comfort. "Take it easy, Eclair. I sense that they have come in peace."

"Um yeah, peace! Sure, you could say that." Inky laughed nervously.

In a moment the smaller and more aggressive of the two beings was right up in Inky's face. "Something funny, spook? Because if there is, I'd just loooove to hear it." Eclair's cheeks sparked as she stared down the blue soul threateningly scaring him enough to retreat and hide behind his oldest brother. Despite Pearl's reassurance she was far from fully trusting him or the others. Ghosts were dangerous after all.

"Actually we really don't mean you any harm. It was our boss who sent us here. Honest!" Blinky explained still hovering around the lightning and water elementals. The youngest not showing a bit of fear as he held his ground.

"Your boss, hm? Is he a little blue guy with glasses? Because I just knocked out a ghost in a lab back there who fits that description." Eclair motioned towards the winding trail up on a plateau they had traveled when they first escaped into this universe.

All four of the ghosts looked at each other for a moment before breaking out in a hearty fit of laughter. Eclair turned to Pearl in confusion as her friend started to laugh right along with them. As if the spirits sensed the Raichu's irritation at being left out of the joke the pink one decided to break the tension and elaborate.

"No, that was Dr. B! I'm willing to bet it was one of his inventions that brought you here."

"Oh. That explains the weird machine then. So who is your boss?" Eclair asked curiously.

"Um, not to offend or anything but I have a feeling he will want to introduce himself to you personally. But I can introduce my brothers and I! I'm Pinky, that's Blinky, Inky, and the big guy is Clyde." Pinky smiled cheerfully creating a chain reaction as all six beings became acquainted with one another.

It was several more moments of chattering before the party quieted down enough to set out for the foreboding obsidian castle in the distance. The return trip went by smoothly and without incident until they reached the entrance. They had come across a section of staircases that were so weathered they had crumbled and all but melted into the lava directly below. There was cause for concern as the four nonliving entities shared a knowing look with one another until their companions demonstrated just how capable they were of surviving in harsh conditions. Pearl froze the molten rock solid with a concentrated beam of ice while Eclair made use of her fairy abilities to fly right over to the door once her partner had done her part and made sure her thin wings would not melt. The water elemental merely closed her eyes and meditated a moment to teleport to the other side. She nearly hesitated taking another step sensing an unseen presence lurking nearby.

"Ooo, now that is a neat trick." A sinister male voice commented from the shadows teasingly.

"And that's our cue to go!" Inky shouted in fear before disappearing from sight along with the rest of his siblings. Eclair wanted to say something but the helpful spirits had vanished into thin air before she could even form a thought.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Pearl demanded as she sat down on her haunches her bright eyes piercing down the dark corridor ahead of them. The Vaporeon's ear fins vibrated as she picked up on the subtle vibrations of the hidden entity and followed the trail it left. Eclair followed close by as her mentor cautiously walked into the darkness. The figure noticed he had been detected and gave up remaining hidden before the water elemental had a chance to get any closer.

"I am Lord Betrayus supreme ruler of the Netherworld and you two are trespassers!" The being revealed himself to be a somewhat small white and red spirit with eyes that resembled burning embers.

The mere sight of this stranger made Eclair's hair bristle and stand on end. There was something very different about him that stirred a feeling of uneasiness within her the longer she stared. As if she should be running for her life right now. Pearl kept calm however and formulated a civil reply.

"Then you must be who the four young ones spoke of. My name is Pearl and this is Eclair. We seem to have stumbled into this world of yours by accident. We were actually hoping you would be willing to help us get back home?"

Betrayus could not help but cackle at the audacity of the water creature's request. "You expect me to help you?! After you've gone and made a mess of the place?"

"This world was a mess when we got here, I'll have you know." Eclair crossed her arms in defiance as she added in her two cents which caused the white ghost to fume in anger. Literally.

"You should watch yourself, little girl. Don't you know that you can get burned if you play with fire?" The warning was laced with a threat as the demonic entity conjured a fire ball to hurl at the Raichu but her agile body and quick reflexes evaded the flames. Eclair looked back at her attacker and poked her tongue out triumphantly.

"Eclair, act your age. Such behavior is unbecoming of a princess especially in a situation as delicate as this." Pearl interjected to dissolve the argument before it escalated further. It would be a waste of precious air to bicker with a demon and would only add fuel to the proverbial fire.

"I'm sorry did you say princess? I had no clue you were royalty. Oh what a delight this is having a lady of such high calibre in my presence! And I didn't even have to kidnap you!" Betrayus mused to himself excitedly. His demeanor changed completely at the mentioning of Eclair's royal status which was slightly unsettling to the fairy kingdom's princess. She glanced at Pearl questioningly but recieved only a shrug in reply before the fire ghost ushered them inside his home insisting that they stay a while to get to know each other better. The heavy iron doors shut behind the trio with a loud creak as Betrayus escorted his guests in with an unreadable smirk plastered on his transparent face.


	3. Deal with the Devil

AIN: Now we are finally getting into the plot of the story. As always reviews are appreciated. Also I haven't made a disclaimer yet so I'll take the time to add it in now. I own no one except Eclair and Pearl ( but not their species and only a small part of their universe) and a couple other OCs that may pop up to help the plot along later. We'll see.

Chapter 3: Deal with the Devil

/

The interior of the castle was even darker than it was outside save for the crimson glow radiating from the bottom portion of their host's body. Eclair was the only one uncomfortable with the near lack of light and made it known to the fire ghost before taking another blind step.

"Don't you have any sort of light fixtures in here?"

"You're not afraid of the dark are you, princess?" Betrayus replied in a mocking tone as he darted over to the lightning elemental to watch her expression for any hint of fear.

"No! Only little kids are afraid of the dark. It would just make it a little easier to see is all." Eclair explained as she stared back boldly.

"It is rather rude to have company over in the dark." Pearl added

"Where's your sense of humor, ladies? I was only messing around with you." Betrayus laughed at his own idea of a joke while snapping his metallic fingers and igniting the many torches that lined the walls. The room was instantly lit up by the glow of the flames that now illuminated the corridor they were in.

"That's actually a lot better...Thanks." Eclair was hesitant to offer gratitude remembering that moments ago this same creature had tried to burn her alive but failed fortunately. It felt odd to thank someone after almost being killed by them but knowing Pearl she would likely nag her about being polite if she refused.

"Oh, don't mention it." Betrayus answered smoothly as he guided his two otherwordly visitors ever deeper into his dwellings. While they walked he floated nearby and made idle chit chat to ease their nerves in an attempt to gain their trust. It was a game of deception he knew well and could win easily. Or so he thought. Surely the little lightning fairy could be corrupted to do his bidding but the water being would take much more effort. Speaking of which she was looking right through him. The undead tyrant struggled to keep his scheming thoughts hidden as he felt the eyes of the Vaporeon upon him. No doubt trying to use her sixth sense to read his mind and thus his intentions. He would not be so easily outsmarted though and quickly changed his train of thought to a different subject in an effort to confuse her.

"So do you ladies have a concept of games where you hail from?" Betrayus asked casually as the trio came upon a wider passage with another set of double iron doors at the end.

Eclair was the first to reply. "Um, yeah? Depends on what kind of game it is. We have one where we hit a ball over a net until someone scores enough points to win."

"Tennis! That's exactly what I had in mind. You see, I enjoy a good match."The fiery white spirit grinned like a shark honing in on its prey.

"Um, okay? So I guess you want to play a round?"

"I would love nothing more! It's not every day I have such a worthy opponent but let's make things slightly more interesting..." Betrayus whispered the rest of his idea into Eclair's ear and dared to gently lay a steel hand on the lightning fairy's neck without her noticing.. He felt the small shudder rip through her body at the surprising coldness of his touch. The slight tingle of static electricity he received before abruptly pulling away when he had finished was intiguing as it should have rendered him paralyzed he thought. He had witnessed what happened to his minions at the hands of these two beings after all. What was even stranger was how he felt as though he had absorbed a small amount of energy from the weak electrical charge. How intriguing he thought. Surely he could find a way to make this work to his advantage.

Pearl meanwhile had lagged behind the other two, trusting Eclair to maintain the peace for the moment. If she could not read this spirit's mind she would seek answers elsewhere. Ever since Betrayus had illuminated the interior of his lair she could not help but notice the various aged paintings and stained glass windows depicting the ghost himself. It was clear to her that this entity revered himself as a deity of some sort. It explained why the other souls trapped in this world obeyed his every command without question thought of such blasphemy nearly turned her stomach but she steeled herself to better interpret the deeper meaning behind this only to have her concentration broken once again. Her delicate hearing had picked up on the conversation unfolding up ahead and quickly rushed over to stop her friend from doing something foolish. But it was too late.

"We have a deal then!" Betrayus exclaimed as he extended a steel artificial hand and shook the lightning fairy's paw to seal the agreement. Eclair let out a surprised yelp as the touch burned deep down into her very core. The expression on her face was one of pure terror as she jerked her hand back to examine it. There was no scorching and on the surface everything seemed completely normal but the stinging sensation would not subside.

"What did you do to her?!" Pearl's voice was heavy with worry as she appeared right beside her friend and grabbed her hand to have a second look. She closed her eyes as the dark blue gem embedded in her forehead radiated with white light and the vision she was hoping for flashed in her mind. Eclair had been left with a burn but not in the physical sense. A mark had been left on her spirit.

The water elemental looked up at the sneering fire ghost in disbelief. "You didn't..."

"I did! I scorched her soul. Now there is no backing out on the deal we made. You see, we agreed to play a game for your freedom. If I win you both will remain here with me for eternity. If I lose, I will do everything in my power to send you back home to your world." Betrayus boasted as he led his soon to be prisoners into a room adjacent to the throne room with a tennis court all ready set up and ready to be used. All too proud of himself for luring the more foolish of the two into his trap.

"I can't believe you fell for this, Eclair. I thought I knew you a little better. You can't just gamble with your life like this!"

"I didn't think we had any other option!" The lightning fairy defended.

"Uh, hello? I said that BOTH of you would remain here. That includes you, water elemental." Betrayus floated down to face the Vaporeon in an effort to intimidate her. She gave him no hint of fear or aggression.

"I would never be confined here forever. I am made of water and virtually immortal. It would harm you just to touch me."

"Oh whatever, I've had enough of your yammering! One out of two isn't bad and I can always have you banished from my sight but right now we're going to play this high stakes game and settle this." Betrayus demanded as he darted over to his butler who was standing in as referee for the match and snatched a racquet for himself and his opponent. He smirked devilishly as he handed Eclair hers.

"Good luck. You're going to need it." The undead tyrant taunted in a sing song voice as he excitedly took his place on the court. He refused to allow Eclair to so much as take her position before sending s flaming ball hurtling towards her.

"You cheat! I wasn't ready yet!" Eclair gaped only to then dodge a barrage of flaming orbs. There were so many flying past her that she could not keep count. It eventually reached a point where she just dropped the racquet she was holding and hunkered down trying not to get hit by the flames. How was she supposed to hit something on fire?

"My world, my rules! Besides I never promised to play fair. How many points have I scored now, Butler?" Betrayus snickered before asking about the score.

"Seventeen, sir" The lavender ghost's answer was melancholic. He would be lying if he said he did not feel a bit of sympathy for his master's new plaything.

"Pearl, why don't you help me out here? I don't want to lose!" Eclair pleaded out of desperation her brown eyes meeting the water being's as she begged for a miracle. The answer she received was not what she had come to expect from her life long friend especially as three more flaming balls were sent flying over the net.

"No. This was your battle from the start. It's really because of you that we're both here." The reply was cold and detached. Totally unlike her usual warm hearted tone.

"Please!" The lightning fairy was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do for you now." Pearl loathed to admit it but their foe had outwitted them from the beginning by separating the two earlier. If she had intervened before their deal was made the outcome would likely have been different. She frowned as the final point was scored.

" Yes! I win!, I win, I win!" Betrayus chanted excitedly as he declared victory even though he knew he had zero chances of losing.

Pearl took a deep breath to calm her nerves before walking away without another word. She had not made the bargain but she would uphold her end without regret. Eclair was still reeling from the realization of her actions that she almost missed her friend walking out. The Vaporeon kept out of reach intentionally and only allowed the lightning fairy to catch up once they had retraced their steps all the way back to the entrance of the castle. It was then she noticed that the door had been locked.

"Where are you going? Why are doing this?! Please, answer me..." Eclair implored as she struggled to catch up. Her heart pounded as she searched for any trace of hope in those wise oceanic eyes.

"I'm the only one who can escape this prison. I know things may seem dark now but I promise I will fix this. You'll just have to trust me. I will find a way for us to leave and I will come back for you, Eclair." That was the last piece of advice she could offer for the time being. The demon was hot on their trail to continue his gloating and Pearl wanted to be as far away from the evil little spirit as physically possible. She rearranged her molecular structure to that of water and slipped away beneath the cracks in the door. She could hear her friend's sobbing from outside as she begged her to stay. The anguish was too much for Pearl to bear to listen to so she distanced herself with a teleport and set off by her lonesome into the unknown.


End file.
